


Missing You

by city_bright



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/pseuds/city_bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot established Dandy fluffy fic. Mindy goes to California for a medical conference, leaving Danny to miss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhunkyBrewster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhunkyBrewster/gifts).



> A/N: Just some established Dandy fluff. There's not really a plot. It's mostly thoughts, but I hope you like it (: Also, I hope this isn't OOC for Danny.

Danny missed Mindy. Not in a heartbreaking, "I'm going to die without her" kind of way, but more like a "It's uncomfortable, weird, and incomplete without her" kind of way.

Mindy and Peter went to a medical conference in Malibu, California for a few days, leaving Jeremy and Danny to watch the practice. When Jeremy first brought up this medical conference, Danny had wanted him and Mindy to go. Malibu sounded nice, and it seemed like a great place for them to vacation in between meetings and presentations.

However, Jeremy wouldn't have it. He thought Danny and Mindy would never leave their hotel room to attend conferences, so he made Mindy and Peter go.

Danny grumbled for days, moping around their apartment. He knew that she had to go and it wasn't that he had to have her by his side 24/7. He just didn't like that her absence meant less brightness, less smiles, and less Mindy-ness in his life.

* * *

The day she left was hard for both of them, but it was harder on Danny. Mindy at least had Peter to keep her company and entertained. Danny had…no one really. Sure, he and Jeremy had become friends, and he had his mother in Staten Island, but it's not the same.

He kissed her a million times and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, taking in the jasmine scent of her hair, remembering how she feels tucked in his arms. He would be without her for three days, and he needed to remember everything he could about her before she left. They had dated for a year and a half, been married for about two years, yet he is still mesmerized by her.

She finally had to go otherwise she would miss her flight. He wanted so badly to take her to the airport, but he had to go to work soon. He hauled her three luggages into the trunk of the cab, opened the door for her and leaned in to give her one last kiss. He reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll miss you. Get back to me safely, alright?"

"Always."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Danny."

"Bye, Min."

"Bye."

He shut the door and watched the cab drive away. He waved to her when he saw her look back. He defeatedly walked back inside their apartment, dreading the next few days.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. Danny stood at the gate with a bouquet of orchids, her favorite flower. It was extremely expensive, but he didn't care. He missed her so much. He missed her laugh, her smile, her smell, and her brightness.

He stood there like a hopeless, in love puppy, nervously fidgeting, waiting for her to walk out of the gate. He checked the watch on his wrist almost every minute. Her plane had landed at 6:30 PM, but it was 7:00 PM, and he was getting worried and sweaty.

When she finally appeared with her luggage in tow wearing a pair of jeans and Danny's Columbia sweater, he grinned from ear to ear - so happy to see her and grateful she had arrived safely. Even after a 5 hour plane ride, hair in a pony tail, she still looked gorgeous. He sprinted to her and engulfed her in a hug, whispering "I missed you" in her ear.

He pulled away from the hug, but still firmly wrapped one arm around her waist. He pulled up the bouquet of flowers with his free hand.

"These are for you."

Mindy smiled brightly at how thoughtful her husband is. She took the bouquet from him and smelled the flowers. "They're beautiful, Danny. Thank you." She kissed him soundly, missing the feel of his pillow soft lips on hers.

He broke the kiss, disappointing the both of them, but hey, if he hadn't, they would have needed to get a room.

"Come on. Let's go home." He shifted his right hand from her waist to the small of her back and guided her to baggage claim to retrieve the rest of her things. With his left hand, he took Mindy's luggage. He kissed the side of her head, lingering ever so slightly just to make sure she was really back.

She took her free hand and wrapped it around Danny's waist, comforted by his warmth and protection. She missed him, and she was glad to be home, glad to be in his arms again.


End file.
